random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Bluey the Ice Ghost
|origin = America|language = English|seasons = TBA|episodes = TBA|time = TBA|companies = TBA|channel = TBA|run = TBA|starring = TBA}} The Misadventures of Bluey the Ice Ghost is a show created by the creators of The Elementies. Synopsis One day, an ice ghost named Bluey accidentally ventures down to Earth and makes friends with a human girl named Jennifer. Unfortunately for them, Bluey was followed by many dastardly spirits, so they have to fend them off to protect the planet. Characters NOTICE: USERS THAT AREN'T BLUEY AND JENNIFER CANNOT BE MADE PERMANENT CHARACTERS, AND CAN ONLY APPEAR ONCE. CHARACTERS REALTED TO THEM IN ANYWAY CAN APPEAR OFTEN, HOWEVER. * Bluey is an ice ghost that absolutely loves ice cream, and the main protagonist. His kind heart pushes him to fight all evil. He won't stop fighting until he dies. * Dlago is Bluey's pet aargethou that ventured with Bluey to Earth. He has enough power to create an earthquake, can shapeshift into anything, and hates no one as much as he hates Piff. * Jennifer, also called Jenn, is Bluey's best friend who lives on Earth. She came across him while running away from Piff. She has a spunky, tomboyish nature that thrills for adventure. Jennifer loves Supernoobs, Gravity Falls, Danganronpa and Robotboy, and is bisexual. She is also a quarter Italian, and owns two pets named Milo and Olivia. * Milo and Olivia are Jennifer's pet dog and pet cat, respectively. Milo is a dim witted yet loyal border collie, and Olivia is a sassy, smart and cynical siberian cat. Their dialogue is shown in on-screen subtitles. * Iroha Nijiue is Jennifer's girlfriend. She is a shy, sensitive girl who loves to paint. Her paintings are so realistic it can be perceived as the truth. Iroha is also an avid pet lover, taking care of Milo and Olivia when her girlfriend is away, and volunteering at the local animal shelter. * Fraste is an ice wyvern and the guardian of the ice stone. She is a shy, friendly creature who hopes for Piff to go away. * Blazico is a phoenix and the guardian of the fire stone. He is an angry, ferocious beast that will do anything to protect the fire stone. * Lefity is a sphinx and the guardian of the nature stone. She is a caring and loyal person, who wishes to preserve nature. * Aquizul is a water dragon and the guardian of the water stone. She is calm yet stern, and tries to avoid conflict most of the time. * Grunglind is a chimera and the guardian of the earth stone. He is very stiff and stoic dude who has no time for jokes and fun. He is the strongest out of the five guardians. * Piff, also known as the Voodoo Child, is Bluey's greatest enemy and the main antagonist. He loves nothing more than a good kill. * Dako, also known as Spinning Wheel, is Piff's second-in-command. A master in gambling, Dako worked at a casino for 39 years before joining Piff. * Blaky is one of Piff's army's generals. A great singer before she died, she played at many concerts. She visits her family every now and then. * Abdulbaith is a cerberus that the generals take care of. Each head has a different nickname and personality: Ab is a snarky and semi-cheery type, Dul is a sad, nervous wrek who sees happiness in torturing others, and Baith is a wrathful, bloodthirsty dude. They all love love to eat meat. * Charfer is an angry sorcerer that helps Piff often. She created illusions to dupe others, and hopes to find love in the underworld. Episodes Season One #/Welcome to Earth, Ice Ghost/ - Bluey ventures onto Earth by accident and tries to navigate this strange new world. #Piff - Piff comes across Jennifer and starts to attack. Meanwhile, Bluey has found a mysterious Ice Stone that might be able to get him back to his planet. #Dako's Deadly Drawing - Dako concocts a pencil that brings anything drawn by it to life. #Stone Stakes - Bluey and Jennifer learn about the 5 stones hidden throughout the world. #The Curse - Charfer curses Jennifer, which keeps her stuck as a werewolf for awhile. #Ab, Dul and Baith, oh My! - Piff sends Abdulbaith to attack Milo and Olivia, who are staying with Iroha for the weekend. #Concert Chaos - Jennifer and Iroha go to a concert for their one month anniversary, but the concert gets taken over by Blaky. Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki